No Way Out
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: I wrote this story a few days ago. For all the BBXTerra fans out there. It's post Things Change. Please tell me what you think.


I don't own Teen Titans or "No Way Out" by Phil Collins.

**No Way Out**

Terra sat alone on the roof of Titans Tower in her school uniform. She knew she shouldn't be there, but it was the only place she knew of where she could go to think. From the day she last spoke with Beast Boy, she couldn't stop thinking about him, or the Titans. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she had hurt her friends and how she had betrayed, and lied to them. Terra knew that if Beast Boy ever found out that it had really been her all along, he would never accept her.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_to take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

She had tricked them into thinking she was their friend, just so that she could turn them over to Slade. Terra had given up everything she had wanted and for what- self-control over her powers? Now that she looked back on the situation, she didn't think it had been as worth it as she had thought. Was she so desperate to have control over her powers that she would be willing to trade the only true friends she had ever had? At that moment, Terra would have traded everything to change what had happened, but she knew that she never could.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything so differently_

_but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

"Terra?!" asked a voice from her past as Terra froze with shock.

Slowly Terra turned around to face Beast Boy standing by the door that led to the inside of the tower. Terra couldn't look him in the eye as she lowered her head in shame and nodded.

"Yes, Beast Boy, it's me," was Terra's reply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy with confusion in his voice.

"I came here to think," said Terra sadly still avoiding eye contact. She couldn't look him in the eye after what she had done to him.

"Why aren't you at home? Aren't your parents worried?" asked Beast Boy with concern trying not to get too angry or too excited as he walked up to her.

"It's still early. I needed some time to myself and… this was the only place I could think of," said Terra.

"Why don't you want to rejoin the Titans?" asked Beast Boy trying to understand why Terra had lied to him.

"Because I'm sick of fighting!" snapped Terra in the same tone she had said those same words to Slade. "Besides, why would you want me back? I betrayed you. I lied to you. Why would you want someone like me as your friend?"

"Because… because you're my friend, Terra," said Beast Boy unsure if he should tell her the _real_ reason why he wanted her back. "You were a hero. You saved us all. Don't you remember?"

"Beast Boy… I'm no hero. I _caused_ that volcano eruption, remember? And why would you want to be friends with me after everything I've done? How can you just forget everything I've done to you?" asked Terra with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten, Terra," Beast Boy said gravely. "I remember everything. I remember how you lied to us, how you betrayed us, and how you saved us all. Terra, I never had the guts to tell you this before, but… I love you."

"What did you say?" asked Terra wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to make sure she had heard him right.

"You heard me," said Beast Boy. "Terra, I love you."

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

"I… I love you too, Beast Boy," said the geomancer as she ran to Beast Boy as she wrapped her arms around him and cried in his shoulder.

Beast Boy placed a gloved hand on her cheek, wiping a stray tear from her eye as he brought her face to his and kissed her. Terra was stunned at first, but then she relaxed and returned it willingly.

_I know it's hard but you_

_found somehow_

_To look into your heart and_

_to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength_

_to carry on_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_Your forgiveness has set me free_

_Oh and I can see another way_

_I can face another day!_

As the two lover's lips parted, Beast Boy smiled lovingly into Terra's sky blue eyes. "Let's go tell the others who just rejoined the Titans, huh?"

"Sure, but… Beast Boy?" asked Terra.

"Yeah?" asked Beast Boy.

"Could we go to my room and get my old uniform first?" asked Terra.

"Sure," said Beast Boy smiling, as he and Terra left the roof hand in hand to greet the others.

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_

The End

There you have it! My third song fic (okay, not entirely true, but it's my newest one)! Hope you all enjoy it. It came to me when I fist heard this song, and I've made it to go along with what happened after Things Change. This story is dedicated to Jessie and Vanessa!


End file.
